Time Goes On
by hersheys889
Summary: This is Maka's funeral. Third in my soul eater fanfic's, the first two are '"Open Arms" and "Pained Silence" rated for angst


**A/N: hey guys! i finally finished it! so sorry about taking so long. i litterally was in class today and just decided to write this so i got out a piece of paper wrote it and promised i'd type it up, so here it is, enjoy ^.^**

**ps. the pairing blackstarxkidd is barely mentioned, more implied than any thing else. **

**THIS IS NOT A BLACKSTAR BASHING FIC!**

**i just edited it if there are any more gramar or spelling mistakes please tell me. Dont forget to review**

* * *

Maka's death stunned the whole academy. Everyone thought she would go out fighting an army of witches, not a few kishin eggs.

The most effected was Maka's dad, he hasn't talked since saw Maka's body, except for crying. Her mom was harder to find but when they did she was distraught.

All her friends, especially Kidd,all blamed themselves. Everyone tried to convince them other whise, but the wouldn't listen.

And then all to soon the funeral came.

Spirit left his room for the first time in days. He was crying and shaking, to think Lord Death's almight death sythe was reduces to that.

All of Maka's friends did a speach. Souls was expected, saying things like "I should have protected my mister" and "I loved her" and "I'm sorry".

Tsubaki, Blackstar, Patti, and Liz were about the same. Talking about how wonderful she was and how much they cared for her.

And now it was Kidd's turn.

Kidd was dreading this. He didn't want to go up there and tell everyone it was his fault.

As Kidd slowly walked up to the podium, he looked at Maka's heartbroken father and the sad faces of everyone at the academy.

"Hi" he said a bit akwardly "I'm Death The Kidd and I don't know if you all know this but I carried Ma-" he choked "Her body up..." he trailed off as Spirit started to cry harder.

"Do you know she died? There were only a small amount of kishin" he said this scolding himself "they came up and surprised us, knocked out Blackstar and Soul"

Soul and Blackstar looked down.

"We started to fight, eventually Soul and Blackstar started to wake up and i got distracted and ran over to Blackstar" he paused "I got stabbed strait through my chest"

Whispers broke out.

"And she used the power of her soul to heal mine" Kidd started to cry. "I have never told anyone this but i used to be so inlove with her, she was my first love I'm so sorry! I know that it was her choice" he was full on sobbing "but she-she said that she l-loved me and i can't help but to blame myself."

He stared helplessly out at all the shocked faces.

"I keep thinking- I don't even know what I'm thinking" he whiped some off his many tears away "all my thoughts are just so jumbled in my head and the only thing I can focus on is that she's gone and I did nothing to stop it, I'm sorry." he whispered into the mike before making his was away from the podium.

He tripped and fell, but didn't bother getting up, wallowing in his sadness. He sat there til Blackstar came over and helped him back into his seat. Kidd felt as if the world had stopped turning.

The funeral went on and ended.

Soul managed to find another mister and acomplish his dream of becoming a death sythe.

Blackstar was able to become a "star" after a very sucessful mission, with the help of Tsubaki of course.

Liz and Patti became powerful death sythes to one of the most powerful reapers in the world, only second to Lord Death himself.

Maka's mom, who had missed he funeral, threw herself into her travels ignoring everything else.

Spirit never got over it, he drank til he passed out and had sex every night if he could.

People passed through the academy every day and eventually Maka was just an after thought like "hey wasn't there a kid named Maka that went here"-"yeah, she was on her way to being the best mister in academy"-"whatever happened to her?"-"I don't know, heard she died of something"-"really? How terrible"

She was just a memory.

But time goes on.

* * *

**A/N: yo! i am finally done with this series! i am willing to do requested fics as long as they are oneshots and i like pairing, here is a list of anime i know really well**

**naruto**

**katekyo hitman reborn**

** d gray-man**

**soul eater**

**hetalia**

**if there any other animes just pm me i will probably know it**

**list of books-**

**harry potter**

**percy jackson**

**dead is series**

**again if u want a different book pm me**

**list of tv shows-**

**sherlock (bbc)**

**merlin (bbc) **

**supernatural **

**criminal minds**

**pm for othe ideas**

**I WILL NOT DO TWILIGHT!**

**PS i love yaoi! so almost every yaoi couple is ok for me**


End file.
